


Percy And Leo Have Bad Days

by ERose26



Series: Frank/Hazel/Leo Fluff [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERose26/pseuds/ERose26
Summary: The group of demigods go to the beach for a day. They talk about deep concepts; their childhoods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Frank/Hazel/Leo Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595737
Kudos: 96





	Percy And Leo Have Bad Days

"C'mon, guys!" Percy yelled, excited to finally get to the cabin. He hadn't been to Montauk in awhile. On the drive over, he realized he missed it more than he wanted to admit. He hadn't been there for a few years and he was excited to be able to go again, with all of his friends this time. Well, with most of his friends. And his boyfriends. 

Everyone got out of the car and grabbed their bags. They all went inside and put their stuff in the respective rooms that Percy had put names on. Hazel and Piper were sharing a room, since they weren't together. Reyna would share one with Nico. Jason and Leo were sharing one. Annabeth would share one with Frank. And Percy would get his own room, since it was the room he used every time he came. He dumped his bag on his bed and went back downstairs to where the others were currently looking at picture albums that they found. 

"Percy, you were such a cute little kid," Piper said, then she eyed him. "What happened?" 

"How rude." Jason smiled, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. He pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"Don't worry. I still think you're plenty cute." Percy smiled and turned to kiss him. Did he mention that he loved his boyfriends? 

"Let's go swimming," Leo said, looking up at everyone. He was excited to go into the water and have some fun. Everyone agreed, got their swimsuits, swim trunks, or whatever on, and went outside to go swimming. Piper and Percy ended up getting in a water fight, which Percy won, obviously. 

"You really shouldn't have challenged him," Annabeth stated, when Piper walked back up the beach. Piper grabbed her and dragged the daughter of Athena into the water, which earned a yelp of surprise from her. 

"Firebug," Frank said, swimming up to his boyfriend. "What're you doing all the way over here?" The son of Hephaestus had swam a few meters away from everyone else and had just turned to stare out to the water, seeming to be thinking. Frank and Hazel were a little worried and went to see what was wrong. He looked back at them and shrugged. 

"I was just thinking." 

"What about?" Hazel asked, swimming forward to rest her hands on Leo's sides, trying to get her boyfriend to focus and tell them. He was known to skip around subjects and get off topic. He shrugged again. 

"My family, mostly," he said. "It's just been awhile since I've seen any of them. I know Aunt Rosa wouldn't want to see me again, but it would be nice to see my cousins and aunts and uncles again." Hazel exchanged a look with Frank. She moved forward to wrap her arms around Leo, who gladly hugged her back. 

"Maybe, over the summer we could take a trip back to where you grew up and see your family. I bet they'd love to see you, Leo." He smiled a little. 

"Thanks, Hazel." Frank smiled at his lovers and wrapped his own arms around both of them, pressing kisses to the tops of their heads. Their moment was interrupted a few seconds later when Jason went flying past them, yelling loudly at Percy. They both looked back to see that Percy and Jason were in the middle of fighting over a shovel and pail to make a sand castle. Hazel rolled her eyes. Boys were stupid sometimes. But not her boys. She loved them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright," Percy said, placing a bottle in between them. Annabeth glared at him. 

"We're not playing spin the bottle, Perseus," she stated. He rolled his eyes at her. Sometimes, he couldn't believe how dumb she thought he was. 

"No, I'm not gonna kiss any of you," he replied. "We're gonna play a game. If the bottle lands on you, you have to say something your significant others don't know about you." Before anyone could protest, he spun the bottle. It landed on Piper, who thought for a moment. 

"Uh, I had a crush on Percy when I first met him." 

"Seriously?" Leo asked. "I mean, me too. But I didn't expect you to have." Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Both Piper and Leo had had crushes on him. 

"Okay," he interrupted. "We're moving on." Not that he didn't like his friends; he was just weirded out. 

"Your turn, Golden Boy," Nico said, leaning back on his hands to look behind Percy at his other boyfriend. Jason thought for about minute before coming up with something. 

"I was jealous of Percy for a few months of our trip." 

"Me?" Percy demanded. "Why?" He shrugged. 

"Everyone from camp loved you. I felt like I never had a family. I wanted what you had. You had so many people who cared about you and looked for you. I had no idea if anyone was looking for me." Percy turned back to him. 

"I was in the same situation," he replied. "Everyone at Camp Jupiter was looking for you. And then Octavian accused me of knowing where you were and it just made me even more confused because, along with all the Roman gods they were talking about, he called me a Graceo, which just meant that there would've been so much more I didn't know. It also didn't help that I kind of recognized Nico, and he said I didn't know him. It made me so angry that I didn't know anything. Not to mention that I was just on the streets. I had no idea what I was doing. These monsters were after me that only I seemed to see. I randomly had this pen that turned into a sword, along with water powers. I was so scared."

"Percy." He sighed. 

"Sorry. I kinda ruined our game." Nico nodded to Reyna, who spun the bottle again. Annabeth said something as Jason and Nico both scooted closer to Percy, wrapping their arms around him. 

"We'll never let that happen again," Nico murmured, pressing a kiss to Percy's neck. "You're gonna be okay." The son of Poseidon curled closer to his boyfriends, nuzzling into Jason's chest. The son of Zeus kissed his forehead. They would make sure their boyfriend was okay. 

"Leo, it's your turn." The fire-user froze a little. 

"Um." He looked down. "Percy and I knew each other before we met in New Rome." Everyone looked between the two demigods. Percy looked back at Leo, not exactly happy that he'd brought it up. 

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. Percy sat up straight, still keeping his eyes locked with Leo's. 

"We fostered Leo for awhile," he said, quietly. "But he had to leave after a few months." For a moment, nobody spoke, then Percy continued. "My step-father, Gabe abused me. He threatened to kill Mom if I told her or anyone else, so I didn't. Mom adopted Leo without her knowing that Gabe was hurting me. After a few months, Leo and I ended up in the hospital because of him. Leo had to leave and, somehow, he made it through trial and came back home for another year before Mom turned him into stone with Medusa's head when she found out what he'd been doing." It was silent in the room for a long time. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hazel finally asked, wrapping her arm around Leo's waist. 

"It wasn't really my story to tell," he responded, looking back at Percy. The son of Poseidon was looking down at his hands. 

"Percy," Jason said, quietly. He suddenly got up and walked upstairs to his room, not wanting to talk about this anymore. He just needed some time to think and be alone. Just for awhile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey," Frank said, sitting down beside Leo. "Jason and Nico are talking to Percy, but it did happen to you, too. Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. "Okay. We don't have to talk, but that won't stop me from hugging you." He pulled the younger demigod into his lap, nuzzling his neck. Leo blushed a little at that, but didn't object. Hazel smiled as she watched her boyfriends before taking her place beside them, pressing a kiss to Leo's cheek. 

"We'll be here if or when you decide to talk about it. We're here for you, Leo. We love you." He smiled a little. 

"I love you, too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy sat against the balcony's railing, head turned towards the ocean. They were close enough to the water that he could still feel the breeze and occasionally taste the salt that came with the breeze. 

"Percy." The son of Poseidon closed his eyes. He knew they would come to talk to him eventually, but he didn't want to. Jason and Nico came to sit on either side of him. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked. "You know, we wouldn't have said anything. We love you, Percy. We want to help. But you have to let us help you." He cupped his boyfriend's face, kissing him softly. "Will you let us help you?" He didn't meet Jason's gaze. Nico leaned forward to wrap his arms around Percy's waist. 

"Well, you're stuck with us whether you like it or not." Percy smiled a little, looking back at the son of Hades. 

"Thanks, Nico." He looked back at his other boyfriend. "And thank you, Jason." 

"Anything for our little ocean," he replied, causing Percy to blush at that. He still blushed sometimes and Jason and Nico thought it was adorable, making him blush as much as they could get him to. 

"We love you, Percy." He relaxed in his boyfriends' arms. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
